In the related art, absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, are commercially supplied as an absorbent article package including a plurality of absorbent articles and a packing bag for storing a plurality of absorbent articles. More specifically, the plurality of absorbent articles are stacked while they are folded in a flat shape, and the plurality of the stacked absorbent articles are compressed into the packing bag to provide a package.
Such an absorbent article package has a tearable portion, such as a perforated line, formed in a predetermined area of the packing bag, and an opening for extracting the absorbent article is formed by tearing the tearable portion. In addition, the plurality of absorbent articles stored in the packing bag are extracted one by one from the opening for use.
The inventor(s) has noted that, in the above described absorbent article package, the absorbent article can be easily extracted from the opening only when the number of absorbent articles stored in the packing bag is large, because one or more absorbent articles are located in the vicinity of this opening. However, the absorbent articles remaining in the packing bag are located far from the opening (deep inside the packing bag) when the number of absorbent articles stored in the packing bag is reduced. For this reason, in order to extract the remaining absorbent articles stored in the packing bag, it is necessary to put the hand in side the packing bag through the opening. Therefore, it is sometimes difficult to extract the absorbent article from the packing bag.